


Schrei

by RosVailintin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Torture, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Bottom Newt Scamander, Bottom Percival Graves, Boys in Chains, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fuck Or Die, Gellert Grindelwald Is A Bit Not Good, Inspired by an Adam Lambert Song, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Magic, POV Original Percival Graves, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Tears, Top Credence Barebone, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Valentine's Day, by request, i seriously don't like mary lou, it's..probably not really fivesome because no i'm not smashing everyone together, there's too much plot for a pwp but there's a lot of porn too, there's..maybe a little bit of plot, this is kind of a For Your Entertainment parody, uh..not really die i think but yeah kind of fuck or die because gellert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: He walked close, keeping eye contact through the mirror. A hand softly climbed onto my shoulder; he bent down a little, and whispered in my ear, our skin almost touching, 'Credence is Taboo.'I closed my eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a work that the lovely Inverno_ requested some...two months ago? Anyways it's been some time since I watched the film (twice) so probably I'm making up a few details...And originally she wanted Credence Barebone/Albus Dumbledore/Original Percival Graves/Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald, but okay I added Newt because why not. I prefer Newt and Tina being friends rather than lovers...I don't know why but just, for them I prefer friendship, even though I know they were married at last and had kids. Same for Newt and Credence. So this sort fuck or die situation is gonna be rather tough for Newt...and Gellert is kinda bad in this work. And for Credence, I decide to let him top because what I think is, Mary Lou has tortured him for so long, but Credence is human and he has desires and from the end of the film we already see how horrible it can be once he lets it all out, so for sex it's the same. No I'm talking too much again. Sorry.  
> But okay I need to say that the story began shortly after Gellert gave Credence the necklace with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, just during the time when he actually had all the trust in Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald. And, I tend to believe at first it was the original Percival who noticed Credence, and then there was Gellert who wanted him to find the obscurial child and promised to teach him magic.  
> Oh and one last thing before starting. I'm not really a massive Harry Potter fan so if I made any mistakes I'm truly sorry and please tell me! And I'm portraiting Gellert about half a head taller than Albus but still a little bit shorter than Credence because I just love the fact that Ezra is taller than Colin. Basically no one's taller than Credence. And let's cast Jamie Campbell Bower (with a lovely British accent! Yes British accent is important because this accent contrast is so damn cute) as Gellert okay? I mean of course I love Johnny Depp too, but c'mon Jamie is young Gellert in _Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows_ and he's so cool! He's Jace in _City Of Bones_ too by the way. And of course Toby Regbo as Albus. Love his blue eyes!  
>  Okay let's begin. Enjoy!  
> PS This is for Valentine's Day (yeah this probably isn't so sweet or something for Valentine though) and since IFD is just the next day so why not.

Give me a tear drop, I'll give you an ocean.

\- The Vamps·Volcano

* * *

How long have I been here? Chained up by some ropes and delicately decorated bronze chains he made with a simple _Incarcerous_ that I don't even bother to get rid of - he knows I won't try to struggle.

Because I did.

I believed that whatever he trapped me with - ropes, cords, chains, thorns - I could find a way to break it. I'd lost the duel besides all the wounds and injuries that have taken me a whole good hour to heal; his magic was one of the insane kind. Insane, yet fascinating. And that was part of the reason why I ended up here, and why I'm here again. He raised his hand, his long black coat flying behind him like the wings of a thunderbird, and he slashed the beautiful Elder Wand in the air, the bright trace of its end a graceful arc, as a loud and powerful ' _Sectumsempra_ ' burst out from his strong lips - white light scratched past my chest; out of instinct, I attempted to jump aside, but ended up falling to the ground, curling up at the burning pain across my body. I struggled to concentrate and heal myself, nevertheless not reaching the second time of _Vulnera Saneteur_ before losing all senses. _Imperio_.

Then my brain was reconnected when he removed the curse. Of what happened between I had no memory; I was in a warmly lighted, lavender-perfumed single bedroom furnished and decorated in Rococo style, with a rather large bed that would actually be enough for two people, despite that all furniture was visibly for only one person. There was no window nor clock. Judging from the reduced pain left by the curse, it must have been past dinnertime. I didn't mean I wanted to eat.

And then there was him beside me. I was laid down in the bed, well-dressed, and he was sitting on the edge, looking at me. His left eye was grey, pale and calm, while the right eye was dark, almost all black under the dim, yellow light. He was facing me with the right side.

'There you are.' He spoke. His voice was low and smooth, somehow soothing with that accent.

I slowly closed my eyes, letting out a quiet sigh.

'It's around eight,' he stood up, 'eight in the evening.'

My dinnertime should usually be six or seven, I thought. But soon I was questioning this whole situation: Basically he put up a fight with me, defeated me and even gained full control of me, then when I woke up I was lying in this bed beside which he was standing like nothing happened. I also haven't forgot the fact that he literally stole the Elder Wand from Gregorovitch.

'Gellert?' I eventually called. I'd never realized my voice was so husky. And damn, it hurt when I talked.

'I'll bring you dinner in half an hour.' He didn't even look at me.

'Gellert.'

He stopped. I could almost see him rolling his eyes before turning around, slightly frowning.

I moved my index finger to tell him to come closer.

'What do you want?' He unwillingly returned to the spot beside the bed.

'Apparently you broke my ribs and didn't heal them, so I can't talk very loud, and therefore I need you to come over.' I glanced at his poker face, and decided to continue, 'Very nice of you to think about dinner, so thank you,' I managed a quick smile, 'but I prefer healing myself first.' I was probably supposed to also be grateful that at least he slowed the blood flow to prevent me from dying of exsanguition. I traced the left hand down my chest, searching for the broken bones and tissues, cleaning the dried blood and dust on my clothes on the way. He was watching.

'Oh and,' I looked up behind my lashes, still concentrating on the spells, 'just skip dinner.'

'That's not for you to decide.' He abruptly went, raising an eyebrow, 'You know where you are, Percy?'

I shivered a little at this nickname.

'This place is mine,' he went on in a rather soft tone, 'so you don't make decisions.' He hovered his right palm over my cheek and healed a cut there before walking out. The door closed behind him.

I released my caught breath, finally becoming aware that my body had been so tense the whole time he was here. The heat of his hand - or of the _Episkey_ \- was still fresh on my skin. I took a teacup on the nightstand beside the bed and turned it into a small mirror. There were several tiny cuts and scratches on my face, the one he just healed almost crossed my left eye. I ran a hand through my hair, and began dealing with those little wounds. I cleaned them with some clear water before making the skin regrow. It hurt a bit, and as I finished, my face felt like on fire. Wincing, I put the mirror away and lifted the quilt he had so kindly put on me just to notice the fact that I even still had shoes on. I rolled my eyes with a sigh. There were some damage on them too, so I took them off and placed them on the floor to be repaired. Then I sat up. I needed dittany. Looking around the room as I pulled off the coat, vest and tie and unbuttoned the shirt that had a long slit matching the shape of the scar across my chest, I became pretty much sure that I had to wait for him to return to possibly get some dittany. I had thought about transfiguring the lavenders, but that would probably be too far gone since I was still in the bed of someone else. I sighed, picking up the shirt and mended it so that at least I could put something nice on before taking off the trousers to heal my legs. There was a crack somewhere on my right tibia; I almost heard it when I fell onto the protruding edge of a brick. I'd fix the wholes on the trousers later, I thought as I threw them to the other side of the large bed.

'Wow.'

By the opened door stood Gellert Grindelwald, with some fucking dinner in his hand. The look on his face was rather complicated; I could say he was surprised as well as amused to see this scene, but there was something more than that.

'You frightened me, Gellert.' I looked back at my right leg, secretly cheering that I have just found the exact location of the crack, 'It's not good for a wounded.' I shot a glance up at him.

'I've told you I'd bring dinner in half an hour.' He raised the plate in his hand a little.

I raised a brow, 'How am I supposed to know how long is half an hour?'

'You chose to turn a teacup into a mirror rather than a clock,' he put the plate on the nightstand, 'so don't complain.'

I closed my eyes; there was no point talking back. I summoned the trousers, ready to repair them, when he snatched them barehanded, 'Now you eat.' He dropped the trousers on the back of the chair.

I thought he would just leave, and probably would return to collect the plate, but he stood there.

'What do you want?' I tilted my head.

'Oh, Percy,' he pulled the quilt back on me and sat down beside the bed, his right side towards me, 'you don't expect me to feed you, do you?'

So I was lying in the bed of Gellert Grindelwald with only a shirt and underwear, 'I've told you I'd skip dinner.'

'You will finish the food,' he brushed a lock of pale blond hair behind the ear, 'and so we can talk.' His stare under this lighting was the kind to drown in.

And this line escaped, 'Then feed me.'

It wasn't that life with this gorgeous bedroom and regular nice meals was not good. I was sort of trapped in this house but not chained up or anything like that. And there was not much to be ashamed of to had lost the duel, because it was Gellert and not having been killed was already brilliant. I had expected all kinds of torture, but none had happened; fairly speaking, he was being very nice, and I felt it going further than just nice. He disguised as me in MACUSA, doing all my jobs and meeting all the people I knew, and every evening at around 8:30, he would bring dinner, make me finish it, and tell me what happened during the day - and he was sitting beside my bed for longer and longer every night, and I just let him. For one month, no one had found out that Percival Graves was not the actual Percival Graves. No one in MACUSA did. The only person I would doubt could probably see the truth was a Second Salem boy. THE Second Salem boy. He is special. When I found him, he had been standing all day in the wind of mid-autumn, and was just ready to return. He was not going home - literally he was, but then not really. He was so painfully shy, so much that I couldn't even use Taboo to track him; he barely spoke a word. His mother died, and he was adopted by another woman, that was all I could learn from him. I would not try to imagine what his adoptive mother must had done to him, because I didn't need to. I knew that woman. But there was something different about this boy. Behind the shame, fear and frustration in his eyes, there was some kind of darkness, like a fire burning silently, unnoticed. It was not the hate of wizards; it had nothing to do with the society he was in. IT BELONGS TO HIM.

His name is Credence.

It took me like ages to obtain his trust. He didn't hate wizards, and he didn't hate magic. Far from that. When I healed the lash marks on his palms with a nonverbal and wandless _Episkey_ , he watched with such awe that he didn't even whimper. But before that, I showed him all the proofs I had to make him believe that I was Director of Magical Security, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Percival Graves from MACUSA, and that I would not hurt him, that I just needed his help. That was when he let me touch him for the first time. However, even after nearly two months, he would still quiver and blush with every body contact. Though it was no longer about fear.

He didn't know what happened after the last time we saw each other. I had even promised I would check on him soon, but lying alone in this beautiful bedroom staring at the magnificent fresco on the ceiling, I wasn't sure whether I should feel relived that we didn't agree on a specific date. Because 'soon' would usually mean at most half a month, not to mention that Credence would probably be expecting to see me again in only a few days, and I was clearly aware that that little time was not enough for me to get out of here. What's worse was that, I figured out that the longer I stayed, the more interest Gellert seemed to have in me, which meant the more time he would spend with me. But being totally honest, a small part of me was enjoying his company.

That early morning, I broke free. I didn't choose to leave at night, because that was when people usually thought things would happen. Luckily, Gellert ended up being one of those people too. But on the other hand, it kind of disappointed me; I had higher hopes on him. Anyway, the first thing I did after escaping was to find Credence. I just prayed that he didn't believe I had given up on him. I could only pray; it had been 40 days.

I knew where the woman kept him and all the other kids so-called 'adopted' by her. I followed him down the route he would take everyday, staying invisible, watching him from the nearest rooftop handing out the leaflets of the Second Salem that nobody even took a look at. When night finally fell, he walked towards the dark little alley. I teleported and reappeared behind him. The tiny sounds had him shot a frightened look back.

'Credence.' I called in a voice close to whisper.

I hadn't expected him to throw himself into my arms; that would never happen. But I had hoped to at least see a little bit of reaction. There was none, despite that he turned his side to me. His eyes were blank.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and reopened them. 'I'm sorry.' Those empty words were all I could come up with, 'I'm sorry that it has been so long.'

His look told me exactly what I had feared the most. He thought I was leaving. And he probably believed that I had gone and was not coming back.

I slowly took a small step closer, and he didn't move. I took this as a silent acceptance. I wanted to say something to show him that I cared, but no word seemed to fit - I didn't know which would hurt him more, this awkward silence or my flat, pale words. He was not going away, neither was he looking at me. He stood there staring at his feet, the glow of dusted streetlights outlining his vulnerable silhouette exactly the same way as when I first stood in front him. All I heard was wind and my breath. Did I have to start again from the beginning? Even if I did, I wasn't sure I could make it once more.

'Credence?' I softly called again.

His lips twitched a little.

'May I?' I wanted to take a step closer, but reached out my right hand instead. I didn't even know what I was asking about or what I actually expected to happen. Fortunately there was no need to worry that I would get a slap, yet no response at all was probably worse than that, and that was exactly what I got. I began to wonder what had happened in these 40 days. Magic didn't allow me to look back into time - not back to 40 days ago. Either had he changed, or had I changed. Everything I knew in the past 40 days, I knew it from Gellert; I could be sure he told the truth, but I couldn't verify if he told me all.

I couldn't verify if he had done anything to Credence.

I restrained the desire to enter his mind. If Queenie were there it would be a lot easier on my side, I thought. But then I told myself that this was rude. Reading his mind at this point was rude. I wanted him to talk, to tell the story himself.

'What happened?' It slipped out of my lips before I knew it. In the deadly silence, my voice sounded like a wrong note in _Clair de Lune_.

This sure had him reacted. He looked up, a kind of emotion I had never seen in his eyes. His voice was weak, but it hit me like a flash, 'Who are you?'

Gellert.

This name was all I had inside my head, whirling around like the buzzing noises one would hear when in fever. I couldn't believe he made this boy have faith in him within 40 days - he did not just gained his trust; he replaced me. I had no idea how he did that.

'You know what happened,' he suddenly went, more steadily than previous, 'don't you?' The last two words could barely be heard.

'I don't, Credence,' I held back a sigh, trying to sound as gentle as possible, 'if it's about the past 40 days.'

'Then who are you?' He turned away.

I froze there. What must this looked like for him? Someone who had broken his promise turned up right behind him with some kind of magic and attempted to reconcile. After disappearing for 40 days with no explanation. And kept him standing in the coldness of December for 5 minutes.

'Percival Graves,' I stepped back slowly, 'from MACUSA.' I gestured a slight nod, and turned around.

I didn't hurry to teleport. Walking up the way he had come from, I tried to make some sense out of the whole thing. My mind was a mess; all I could figure out was that Gellert very possibly disguised as me and had said and did things to Credence. That was the best I could do. Whether he made the boy like him, hate him, fear him, Credence never knew it was Gellert Grindelwald rather than Percival Graves. He would just think that 'Percival Graves' had changed. Then when this man with the face of Percival Graves turned up and acted like he didn't know anything, he asked, 'Who are you?' Because this was not the 'Percival Graves' he knew. I was not the 'Percival Graves' he knew.

Frustrated, I decided to try again the next evening. I decided to tell him what I had been through, no matter if he would like to let me know what had happened on his side. The only good thing was that there was no other way besides the alley that lead to the Second Salem Church.

Again, the boy didn't avoid me. But those eyes when he kept glancing behind had hurt me so much. I teleported to the other end of the alley and walked towards his direction, slowly, carefully. If I failed this time, I failed forever. As soon as I could see him well, I stopped; he stood too, staring at nothing. There was a gap of approximately seven meters between us. His chest was heaving under the suit that didn't fit at all, but my heartbeat was so loud I couldn't hear his breath. I repeated the lines I had prepared in my mind.

'You know who I am,' my voice was low, and every tremble sounded so clear, 'do you?'

His jaw clenched.

I silently conjured a wave of warm air from my palm and twined it around his body that he had been trying to keep from shivering.

He glanced up behind the long, dark lashes.

'Please, would you let me explain?' I didn't even care that Director of Magical Security, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Percival Graves from MACUSA was begging a Second Salem boy to listen to his words. As long as he would really listen.

I didn't get a yes, and I didn't get a no. His pale lips tightened.

I could only go on, 'I was placed under house arrest for 40 days by another man whose name,' I took a deep breath, 'is Gellert Grindelwald.'

This certainly had some effect on him. His entire body jerked, but he did not look at me. I had been sure he had at least heard of this name; everybody had. The devil's got his name on the papers everywhere. However, only did his name, not with that face. He was like a villain in some old-fashioned fairytale, known, hated, feared, yet unseen. People at MACUSA watched him pass in front of their eyes for 40 days, but no one would ever think of pointing a wand shouting ' _Revelio_ ' at 'the Director'. As one of the very few who is able to use Human Transfiguration to its full level and keep it for an entire day, he chose my position, the right-hand man of Seraphina Picquery, and that was exactly how he so easily deceived all.

'He disguised as me; it's magic.' I continued, 'For those 40 days, it was Gellert that worked in MACUSA, and if you have ever met "me", it was Gellert. I've just got out.' It sounds so fake, I said to myself. I didn't even have a proof; it was pointless to _Revelio_ myself because first, he was a No-Maj and he wouldn't understand, and second, it looked as fake, if not more. I searched for his gaze, 'I'm sorry that I promised to see you soon when I knew I probably couldn't make it.'

He murmured something, which I eventually recognized was a 'why'. Well, why?

I knew he was not just questioning about me breaking my own words. He was questioning this entire thing, from the beginning to this very moment. From so many other kids, I chose him, I told him he was special, I showed him magic, I gave him hope that he could be free. Then it was also me who disappointed him, while he hadn't even been hoping for much. So where should I begin to answer?

'There's...just too much, Credence.' I was literally struggling to hold my voice steady, maintaining the hot stream of air around him, 'It's too late to say this but I've been too naive. I knew he would defeat me, but I thought it would end there, me losing the game.' He was still listening. 'I should have expected to lose so completely.' This ain't even good enough for an excuse, I thought, and just because I didn't prepare for this part. If I hadn't thought it over and over again the night before, it could have probably been better. I felt like a primary school kid reciting his introspection to the teacher without even understanding what 'introspection' means.

But he returned my gaze. Only for slightly longer than a second, but he did. Though it was still too brief to distinguish whether that light in his hazel eyes was some kind of forgiveness or understanding, or simply the reflection of the dim streetlights.

This silence between us was tense. He seemed to be thinking, blinking slowly from time to time.

In the end, he mumbled, 'I have to go.'

I dipped my head and stepped aside, not withdrawing the spell. As he walked closer, I could notice that his skin has become smooth under the warmth and has turned to a healthier color, the light casting sharp shadows beneath his cheekbones. 'I can take you there if you want.' I held out a hand. These words sounded so not confident for some reason.

He glanced at my hand, and glanced at me. Hesitatingly he put his long, slim fingers in my palm - they were still cold. I simply teleported us to the Church, watched him walk in, and began to wonder where I was supposed to go. I could probably say that at least I didn't ruin it entirely; the feeling of his skinny hand warming in mine was still fresh on my skin. The streets were rather empty, lighted up by the golden glow of streetlamps standing mechanically in the freezing air of a December night. It was around the time when night shift at MACUSA began - I should probably go back to the office at MACUSA, I thought, instead of going back to my house. I teleported directly into the dressing room of my office, expecting that whoever looking for me would not wait there.

I stood in front the large mirror staring at myself. Teleporting has made my hair slightly messy. I ran a hand through it before stretching the coat and the scarf, watching my skin color recover in the warm room. I listened, and there was no noise outside. ' _Homenum Revelio_.' I whispered quietly.

'Oh, Percy.' Slowly said a deep, flirtatious voice.

I saw his figure appeared little by little in the mirror, a few meters behind me. No, it's not fear, I told myself. It was not fear, the sentiment rising in my chest, burning, eroding me, it was not fear. You should have known he would be here, I told myself, you should have foreseen it, because he was the Percival Graves that everyone knew, not you. He was the Percival Graves that Credence knew, not you - even though he let your fingers wrapped around his hand. 40 days was enough for him to get used to the way Gellert played you. You thought you made him trust you again, but he trusted the Percival Graves he knew. And it was not you.

What I felt wasn't fear; I didn't know what it was, but I wasn't afraid of this situation. I stared into those clear eyes in the mirror. His right eye looked hazel under the bright lighting. There was a small smile at the corner of his lips, the smile of Siren with her prey.

He walked close, keeping eye contact through the mirror. A hand softly climbed onto my shoulder; he bent down a little, and whispered in my ear, our skin almost touching, 'Credence is Taboo.'

I closed my eyes.

'And thank you for not having ruined it, sweetie.' I was gently turned around, forced to face him, feeling his breath against my face, 'I wouldn't have known how to proceed if you hurt his feelings.'

He was so close, breathing quietly. A warm hand traced up my neck to the jawline and caught my chin. 'Look at me.' Said he.

I reopened my eyes, and my face was held up, the back of my head pressing against the cold glass surface. He reached a hand into the pocket of my overcoat and took out my wand. A stream of hot air was emitted from the tip. He took the wand between his teeth the way he held a cigarette, causing the air to brush the skin between my clavicles, and began peeling off my scarf and coat. He hung them on a nearby hook.

'Gellert...' I heard my own voice trembling.

'Huh?' He trapped the wand between his index finger and middle finger and pulled it out, drawing circles with the hot air around my Adam's apple, 'Shall I use a stronger spell?'

No. Don't. I sighed, but somehow it sounded more like a moan. Hot air turned fiery, burning on the thin skin of my neck; his eyes tracked my every movement, his breathing accelerating bit by bit. I shivered from sudden coldness, and from the corner of my eye I saw my vest and shirt already on the floor. He placed the wand back between his teeth and began slowly taking off his own clothes, the tip of the wand traveling up and down my naked upper body, leaving scorching trails behind. I was whining uncontrollably, tiny drops of sweat all over my bare skin, my eyes staring blankly at the white ceiling.

He stopped the spell and slipped the wand back to the pocket of my coat. 'Oh...look at you, Percy.' His smooth skin brushed against mine. It was not until then that I realized my nails had dug into the skin of my palms, and that he was unbuckling his belt. For some reason, I thought of Credence. I wondered whether he had been flogged again, whether at least one passer-by had taken a leaflet from him - not that I liked what it said, but just watching him standing in the flow of people in that same pose for hours everyday made me feel so tight at the chest -

'Ah!' My legs collapsed.

I groaned at the piercing pain at my knees, eyes squeezing shut. I vaguely remembered seeing orange light before falling down.

He was quiet for a few seconds; there was only me and my irregular breaths. A hand ran through my hair almost gently. My chin was raised up, and my lips touched something.

'This place is sealed,' the something tapped my lower lip, 'so scream if you want to, kitty.' It slid in.

I couldn't help a moan as the swelling shaft filled my mouth. He went deep inside all at once, the tip pushing the back of my throat, making it so hard to breathe I almost choked, and all the sounds I let out sounded like whimpers. I refused to look at this. What surprised me was that I wasn't even so disgusted while I had expected I would. So what was I doing? Kneeling in front the man who had defeated me and locked me up for 40 days, his dick in my mouth thrusting in and out, without me feeling just a little bit sick. What was I doing? There was more shame in me than anything, but there was pleasure too. The bulge at my crotch has got painfully hard; I should not be enjoying this, I scolded to myself, not a single bit. Yet I was still following his guide and teasing the hot skin in my mouth with the tip, the edge and the flat sides of my tongue, my hands sliding in between my laps.

A rope rolled up around my wrists, followed with a shiny bronze chain with delicate Rococo carvings. My hands were tied up between my legs right in front the bump in my trousers, and I couldn't reach it; the other end of the chain was in his hand. I groaned, shifting uncomfortably, pushing my hips forward. Precome was leaking into my throat, and he was so huge that I could hardly budge my tongue; the watery sound he made every time he moved filled my ears. Saliva was dripping down from my chin, and my cheeks felt sore.

I was afraid that I would come inside my pants. That did disgust me. All in a sudden, he shove in with all the strength, and I choked from the amount of hot liquid shot down my throat. He pulled out almost immediately; I was close, but not so near the edge, and that was even worse than coming inside my pants. I coughed for about five seconds, and it took another five seconds to calm my breathing. He didn't free my hands, neither did he released the other end of the chain. As I eventually looked up, he was well-dressed, scanning me up and down like an eagle appreciating his quarry.

Before I could react, he pulled the chain up and teleported. The 'ON HIATUS' card standing on my office table flashed past my sight.

I was thrown onto some kind of soft material. The painted ceiling of the bedroom reappeared. I was laid down flat on the mattress shirtless, wrists tied up in front of me. The lighting was as warm as I remembered, and there were fresh lavenders in the slim ceramic vase.

He was standing beside the bed, his right side towards me. The dark eye shined like amber.

Brilliant, I thought.

He leaned over and pressed a hand on my erection, stroking slowly. 'Seems like you're not yet content, Percy?'

I closed my eyes at his sweet breaths caressing my face. Had it been any other situation, I would have loved this; it was strange and probably wrong, but I didn't hate him that much for doing all those to me. I certainly didn't like the way it happened, but a part of me was enjoying this. And I was clearly aware that it got pretty obvious.

I struggled to sit up, but he pinned me roughly down, and quickly undressed with spells. He literally jumped on to the bed and straddled my laps, his semi-hard cock swinging, barely touching my crotch. ' _Accio_.' He summoned the Elder Wand with the highly unnecessary verbal charm and a snap of fingers. I could use magic at any time, I reminded myself. I could banish him away, get rid of the rope and chain, redress myself, and -

'Red or green?' Asked he.

Sorry? I simply stared at him with a blank look, telling myself that I must have missed something.

He raised an eyebrow, 'So you mean you want both?' Rather than a question, it sounded more like a conclusion.

A fire was born from the tip of the wand, dancing and crackling; green and red sparkles glittered around the bicolor light. They're two of my favorite charms, _Verdillious_ and _Vermillious_ , if not talking about deadliness; I always take them as pure magic, the kind you can appreciate as a work of art. As the spells are beautifully pronounced, the tip of the wand emits little twinkling stars with light surrounding them, hot but not killing. It was nevertheless painful when he drew long lines down my chest with it; I was panting, whining, my bulge getting bigger again under his touch. His was rubbing his shaft against the inner side of my lap, and I could feel through the fabric it has become so hard.

'Gel...' His name leaked from my half-open lips as I felt warm and wet at the groin. I stretched my neck, head thrown backwards, desperately thrusting my trapped erection towards his thigh, not even caring how gross it would be to come in my pants. This was killing me. He groaned and pressed a controlling hand at my abdomen, pushing his body up so that most of his weight was laid on me. He released the end of the chain in the other hand.

My wrists were not yet free, but at least I could pull off the annoying clothes wrapped around my hip, humid. He kept one hand on me, not giving any comment.

I grabbed my dripping cock with both hands, my body curling up in a position that would be extremely uncomfortable in any other case; watery sounds and my own moans and pants echoed around the room. I came with a violent jerk, and I heard him gasp. I possibly have released onto his thighs, I thought, lying flat on the sheet almost paralyzed, eyelids heavy. It was just a little bit magic that he used, though it hurt when the flame burnt my skin; there was no reason I felt like such a wreck afterwards. Why didn't I fight back with magic too? I could have rejected in the very beginning, before I got too distracted, so the story would probably go alternately.

When I reopened my eyes, he was gone. There was only me, the scent of sex in the air, and this mess as an evidence of what had happened.

And here I am again, lying exhausted on the cream color sheet stained with sweat and sperm, the same rope and chain around my wrists. He has added a few more around my body, but they're loose therefore don't really bother me. I can summon whatever I want and banish them back exactly where they have been; I will get nice meals regularly, three times a day, even though the schedule doesn't match my old one; I get reports of what happened in MACUSA every evening from him who disguises as me during the day, and he has now allowed me to make remarks. Then sex. And I will open my eyes to the same mess, and I will clean it.

He never tells me anything about Credence. It feels like it has been another 40 days - every 24 hours appears to be longer than it actually is.

'Credence is Taboo.' I remember his voice as if it were yesterday.

But well, this morning isn't totally the same as any other morning. Last evening, it was not just me and Gellert.

'What about that boy makes you so fond of him, Alby?' I heard Gellert say in the tea room. He sounded too calm.

'He's my student.' Another slightly higher voice answered, 'Is there anything wrong?'

Silence.

Of course I knew who that was. 'You're jealous, Gel.' Albus continued, 'Newt is gifted, you have to see that.'

Newt Scamander. He had mentioned the young magizoologist several times, and the envy was clear. The British man knows almost nothing about the situation of wizards and witches in the US, and he has broken not just one law. It's something I cannot tolerate, obviously, therefore neither can Gellert behind the mask of 'me' - he himself, of course, cannot care less.

Then the door of the bedroom was opened. I greeted them with an emotionless glance, and closed my eyes, leaning back into the pile of embroidered pillows. Gellert probably wanted Albus to feel the same covetousness by fucking me harder than ever in front him, tightening the ropes and chains around my body and lashing me with a fire rope, forcing Albus to join. It was not everything he could come up with to torture me, though; I can hardly make a sound as a result of screaming too much last night, and the burnt marks all over my body still sting, but this is certainly not the worst aftermath. Albus directly teleported once Gellert set him free.

I probably won't forget the look in those light, bright blue eyes in a while.

The door is opened again - and there he stands. Albus Dumbledore.

He shuts the door with a wave of the hand, and walks to the right side of the bed. 'I know he loves to stand on the left side.' He turns away, looking around the room that's still a mess. Then he stares at me with the sparkling blue eyes, 'Can we talk?'

I hum as a yes, silently cleaning the stains on the bed as quickly as possible.

He watches me with a strange sentiment in his eyes, but doesn't comment. He sits down beside me, leaving a small gap between us. 'It's about Newt,' he starts, 'Newt Scamander, one of my best students.' There's pride in his voice.

'I've heard of him.'

'What you've heard are probably the bad things.' He sighs, 'He let the creatures out, used magic in public, accidentally switched his case with a muggle - sorry, I mean No-Maj - and one of his animals bit the poor man on the neck. You know how many laws he's broken.' He glances at me and shakes his head. 'He doesn't know a thing about America and he just came here like that. I didn't mention that he pushed through the Second Salem crowd to get into the bank.'

Credence. There's something about this boy that I cannot get out of my mind, and I don't know what it is or why it gets me; magic doesn't help with this. I'm just grateful that it's Albus beside me rather than Queenie.

'He can be sentenced to death for these, right?' He suddenly asks, facing me.

'For me,' I frown, 'not necessarily.' I turn to look at him, 'But it's not me who decides.'

'Yeah, I know,' he closes his eyes, 'that's why I'm here. Seraphina doesn't really make these decisions, does she?'

I sneer, 'You can say she does though. She usually agrees with me, if that counts as a decision.'

'Look,' he shifts a bit nervously, 'if I take your place and you go out, can you save him?'

I go quiet, looking away. A few seconds later, I slowly part my lips, 'How are you gonna take my place?' I've been here for so many days and there are too many 'rules' that have been gradually formed and silently accepted. He will not be able to cope with them all at once.

His face drops, 'What do you mean?'

'You don't even know what I'm dealing with everyday here. You don't know the order things happen in and when they happen you don't know how to do it like I always do. He's gonna find out on the first day.'

His clear blue eyes fixed on my face so innocently. He is quiet for a while, making me wonder if I've been too harsh. But then he goes, 'Have you ever really used Human Transfiguration to disguise as another person?'

Well. 'No.' That's honest.

'Featured personalities and characteristics is part of the transfiguration. Or how do you think Gel can play your role so well? He doesn't even know how to correctly pronounce "Picquery".' He lets out a chuckle, 'So yeah, I'll be fine.'

'Breakfast at 8am, Lunch at 1pm, dinner at 8:30pm, reports at 9pm, then he does whatever he wants to you, which you have already seen,' I still feel the need to at least warn him that what happened last night takes place everyday at the same time, 'and next morning you'll wake up to a room like what you saw when you came in, and you'll have clean it yourself.'

He makes a 'ew' face. 'But can you promise me,' he sits straight again, 'that you can keep Newt safe?'

'Yes.' I avoid his pleading gaze. And Credence too, I tell myself, you have to save him.

'Thanks, bud.' He squeezes my hand and stands up, 'So I'll come again at midnight, yeah?'

'I'm not sure we - I mean me and Gellert - I'm not sure we can be done by then.' I sigh, looking away, 'He'll walk out from this door and usually doesn't come back.'

He frowns a bit, but simply nods. 'Then see you later.' The door is locked behind him.

Nothing actually changed, though, despite that it's Albus who gets shagged every night and me arguing with Gellert over Newt. I get to check on 'me' at work, and I can watch Credence during the day. I keep myself invisible and goes everywhere in MACUSA, and when night falls, I will follow Credence to the alley, sit on the rooftop and wait for Gellert to appear with the skin of mine. He has been nice to the boy so far, about which I don't know whether I'm supposed to feel relieved or worried. Because all the affection is just seeming, and it is clear enough to me that every time Gellert holds him, the touch is more controlling than loving, but Credence doesn't see that. He can't; he's too used to being blamed, ignored, abandoned, that a little care gets him so overwhelmed that he forgets to be cautious. He's so afraid to lose the tiny bits of human contact that he doesn't know he's holding on to the devil.

And I can't stop him.

'Credence is Taboo.' It's a curse.

My thoughts are forced to be cut off when he goes, 'You're an interesting man, Mr Scamander.' He sits opposite the young British with red curly hair in the interrogation room. All four walls are black and bare, windowless; the lighting is too bright that faces look so pale as dead. He has the same clear blue eyes as mine.

'Mr Graves -' Tina, who has been standing behind Newt, struggles to step forward but is flanked by two executioners. There's a light flashing across the azure eyes of the boy, just for one instant. He is no more than a few years older than Credence, a splash of freckles on the slender visage making him look even younger.

Gellert gestured Tina to be quiet. She has been protective over Newt all the time, despite that it was her who took him to MACUSA in the first place. This girl is always nice, and although she can no longer be an Auror, I still like her pretty much - and I will not signal her to silence this way, just with a finger on the lips and a glare. I'm not sure if she's sensed that something is wrong. She steps back into the shadows.

Gellert is flicking the pages of the files in front him, not really reading. Of course he doesn't need all that too know everything about Newt; it's simply something he does to look a bit more like me. But he should know that I don't really need them either when I'm already in the process of questioning. 'You were thrown out of Hogwarts for endangering human life -'

'That was an accident!' Newt nervously exclaims, the end of the sentence soft and weak. His eyes are open wide with anxiety, his entire body squinting forward. Tina is tense.

'- with a beast.' Gellert continues, the expression on his face barely changing, 'Yet one of your teachers argued strongly against your expulsion.' He stares straight into the blue eyes across from him, authoritative and menacing. Tina frowns a little, knowing well where the conversation is going. 'Now,' Gellert takes a pause; the air around him seems to be freezing, 'what makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?' He asks so slowly as if time has slowed down with it. In his voice, there's some kind of emotion close to disappointment, low, tremulous.

Newt doesn't speak a word for a few seconds. 'I really couldn't say.' He eventually murmured, yet not avoiding eye contact. I don't quite understand his purpose of using the past tense.

Gellert raises his chin a little, 'So setting a pack of dangerous creatures loose here was just another accident, is that right?'

The look in Tina's eyes is almost deadly. 'Why would I do it deliberately?' Newt questions back.

'To expose wizardkind. To provoke war between the magical and non-magical worlds.' Says Gellert, his tone cold and flat. That's not me; anyone who knows me can see that. He's showing his true self now, and what he talks about is just what he wants.

'Mass slaughter for the greater good, you mean?' The boy concludes.

Gellert answers without hesitation, 'Yes, quite.'

This has gone too far. Not that I fear Newt will give in; Gellert will block himself to dead ends like this, and he's still got my face on.

Tina is almost about to rush forward when Newt speaks, every word soft but clear, 'I'm not one of Grindelwald's fanatics, Mr Graves.'

This is working. Gellert's face twitched; flame is burning behind his calmness. He inhales deeply, 'I wonder what you can tell me about this, Mr Scamander?' With the movement of his left hand, he brings close a wad of black mass. It is pulsing, swirling, hissing, graceful yet horrifying, and it shrinks backwards, shifting more violently, as Gellert reaches his hand to it. Tina freezes.

Newt turns to her, comforting her with a soft look, 'It's an Obscurus,' he explains to her, 'but it's not what you think. I managed to separate it from the Sudanese girl as I tried to save her -' his face drops as he talks on, 'I wanted to take it home, to study it.' Tina is recovering from the shock, listening with concern on her face. 'But it cannot survive outside that box; it could not hurt anyone, Tina!' Newt is almost begging for her understanding, ignoring the presence of Gellert. Oscurus - I have heard of the creature a few times before, but have never seen a real one. I have learned that an Obscurus lives inside a person, often a child, like a part of them - a dangerous, uncontrollable part that may send them to death without a portent - I didn't know it can leave the human body. Neither did I know it's so beautiful, curling and stretching like dancing.

'So it's useless without the host?' Asks Gellert abruptly.

Newt's expression changes. 'Useless?' He stares at the man opposite him and repeats, slowly and clearly, 'Useless? That is a parasitical magical force that killed a child,' his voice is trembling with boiling anger, 'what on earth would you use it for?'

The air is still, frozen, so much I fear they can hear me breathe. The Obscurus is calming down, floating in the transparent bubble leisurely. Tina's brown eyes are glowing in the shadows with trepidation. Gellert's expression is blank; not cold of indifferent, just blank. There he is, trapped in his own words - trapped in his own desire of how things will go. All that he's been saying are exactly what he is expecting, and exactly what MACUSA is preventing from happening. Newt and Tina must have begun doubting this situation; the former has already mentioned Gellert Grindelwald, and it was like a bomb.

No wonder Albus likes him; Newt Scamander is indeed a very different young man. Then I remember my promise. Not that I have forgotten it previously, but it is not until this moment that I remind myself that Gellert has only two choices: brush this off as if nothing has happened, or kill Newt. He will go for the latter, no doubt, and I haven't yet come up with an idea to save it. Then what will I become?

He stands up.

'You fool nobody, Mr Scamander.' He puts on the professional, emotionless tone, 'You brought this Obscurus into the city of New York in the hope of causing mass disruption, breaking the Statue of Secrecy and revealing the magical world -'

'You know that can't hurt anyone!' The young magizoologist shouts, his body slightly rising up from the seat, 'You know that!'

Gellert doesn't even look confident about his own words, but he doesn't stop, 'You are therefore guilty of a treasonous betrayal of your fellow wizards and are sentenced to death. Miss Goldstein,' he turns to Tina who is already speechless, her eyes wide, 'who has aided and abetted you -'

'No!' Newt roared in full volume, 'She's done nothing of the kind -'

'She receives the same sentence.' Gellert cuts him off rudely.

The Law isn't written this way. Everyone knows that the Director does not have the right to sentence anyone to death like this, even do the executioners who are looking at the two 'criminals' with great pity. Everyone knows that it's not right that Percival Graves does this - certainly, because the man behind the desk is not me. I am standing away from them, invisible, watching since the beginning. And I have done nothing.

Tina is all overcome with shock and fear that she looks completely vacant, not even responding when Newt calls her name. The executioners eventually take the couple out after Gellert has demanded twice, sounding pathetic.

What have I become?

I teleport to the rooftop of the Second Salem Church, simply because it's the first destination I come up with. I cannot go back to see Albus, because Newt is sentenced to death. Neither can I stay in MACUSA and stop the execution process, unless I disguise as Seraphina and say that I don't agree - but when had she ever not agreed with my decision? It would make headlines, and I cannot go on imagining what could happen next. I was feeling uncertain when I said 'yes' to Albus. Now he has suffered all because of my promise, and I have failed to make it. Once again. Of course I can blame Gellert for everything, but -

I feel something swooping low over me. _Homenum Revelio_. I do the first thing that crosses my mind: transfiguring as Albus.

'There he is.' Says a voice behind me. HIS voice. And he's not talking to me.

I know my presence was revealed, the same way I did to him. But thankfully, my reaction was quick enough that the transfiguration happened almost the same time as my figure began to appear. I turn around, and -

No. Credence. I have worried whether he's been talking to him, and now here they are. The boy is shivering in the cold air, his body tense, head hanging low; Gellert has a hand on his lower back.

'Gel, what have you done?' I look from him to Credence, and eventually set my eye back on him, 'Why do you bring him here? Where's Newt?'

'Even YOU learned how to flee, Alby.' He shakes his head, 'Did Percy teach you?'

'Answer me, Gel,' I take a step forward, 'it's not funny.' I glance at Credence and grabs his arm, then teleport all of us back to the hall of Gellert's house. I know Albus will be in the bedroom.

'I don't care how you found me, Gel,' I continue immediately, 'but tell me why do you touch this boy,' I nod at Credence, 'and what you have done to Newt Scamander.'

'You really want to know?' He withdraws the hand from Credence.

I take a deep breath and whisper, 'You didn't kill him, did you?'

'I don't kill anyone, I only sentence them to death.' He steps forward so that we're directly opposite each other, our faces inches away.

I slowly step back before teleporting back to MACUSA. This is indeed a very good opportunity to get away - but I'm leaving Credence behind. I wonder if he has after all discovered that I'm not Albus. With the identity of a professor of Hogwarts, I easily get through the guards and approach the execution cell. The door is kicked open, the two executioners and the guards lying on the ground, obviously stroke by magic. The potion in the pool is dark, in which the chair is drowned, but no one is in it. This is not the normal post-execution scene I know. Either they escaped, or they were taken away by some other people. I wander around the hallways, considering whether I should go to Seraphina and tell her Newt's professor would like to see him. Seraphina is actually easy to fool; she will not expect me to disguise as Albus, just like she hasn't found out Gellert disguised as me. I'm just not sure if Gellert really informed her as he said.

'Where do you think you can go, sweetie?' I'm pulled back and pinned against some wall in some room I've just passed by. Gellert's face appears in my sight, so close.

He seals the room with a wave of the hand, and crashes our lips together. I'm Albus Dumbledore now, I remind myself, whether he believes it or not. The kiss is violent, hot and masterful. 'Ngh...' He bites down on my lower lip, and I taste blood. He doesn't stop until I'm almost choking, pushing against his chest, gasping for air, eyes shut. He goes for my neck, sucking on the veins, as he quickly undresses both of us with a few spells. I shiver from the sudden exposure. He slides his hands to the back of my laps and roughly holds me up against the wall.

'Water.' He whispers into my ear, licking my earlobe with the tip of his tongue.

I try to keep the balance, and conjure a stream of pure water from the tip of my right index finger.

'Coat yourself, then me.' He orders.

I stretch my arm to wet my hole before wrapping my fingers around his semi-hard cock, giving it a few slow strokes. He slaps my hand off and enters without a sign.

'Ugh!' I gasp at the sharp pain caused by the sudden penetration. He is mumbling something to me but I cannot really pay attention; he thrusts in deep and pulls out almost entirely, and goes all the way to the bottom again, my body bouncing with his rhyme, my back constantly hitting and rubbing the wall. I dig my nails into the skin on either side of his spine, my chin resting on his shoulder, his long blond hair wet with sweat, sticking on my cheek.

Everything is so fast. I come without even knowing, until he releases inside me, hot liquid almost burning my intestines. He pulls out and cleans himself, leaving me on the floor, out of breath, panting from the lingering pain.

'You wonder where Newt is?' He kneels down beside me and breathes into my ear, 'I'll go tell Seraphina that you wanna see him.' He teleports before I can say a word.

I slowly wipe off the come and dry myself, wincing as I get up. I run a hand through my hair to at least look a bit tidier, and redress. I'm not waiting for him, whatever he's off to do. Credence is very likely to still be somewhere in the house, but in what condition I'm not sure. I teleport to the hall. Before the room appears in my sight, I hear whimpers, low, weak, broken. My heart drops. I trace my eye to where the sound come from, and there he is, just the way I have though he would be. Gellert has peeled off all his clothes, wrapped him up in those gorgeous ropes and chains, tied him to a wooden chair decorated with carvings of flowers, a vase with fresh lavenders beside him. What's different from the way he did this to me is, these ropes are rougher, and chains much heavier. The boy has apparently been struggling for quite a long time, since the skin is already raw where the ropes and chains touch, and his eyes are closed, the tracks of tears on his face dry. I can only feel slightly relieved that I'm still disguised as Albus.

Not certain if he'll let me touch him, I lift the restraints with magic.

Despite relaxing his body a little, he doesn't move. Of course I'm not expecting any expression of gratitude, but seeing him still curling up in the chair the same position he has been chained up still frightens me. I walk up slowly, shrug off my coat and cover his skinny body with it. Thankfully, he doesn't reject.

'Professor...Dumbledore?' The young voice calls with slight surprise.

I turn around, and meet Gellert's smile. He's still under the disguise of Percival Graves, holding Newt at the arm. I begin to wonder what Albus have been doing up there in the bedroom, because it's past lunch time. 'That's really nice, isn't it.' He glances at Credence who keeps the same pose.

'What -'

'Mr Scamander,' he interrupts me and turns to Newt who is still in shock, and raises a brow, 'attention.' Then he draws the Elder Wand from his pocket and draws the shape of an eye in the air, ' _Revelio_.'

I take a quick look at Credence. He's not watching.

Both our disguises fade, leaving Newt wide-eyed. The young man stares at Gellert, then me. He is in a loss of words for about 10 seconds, and then he looks at Credence. Suddenly he turns towards me and goes, 'Where's my teacher?'

I don't know why he asks me, but I answer, 'I last saw him upstairs.'

'He's still there.' Says Gellert, 'And you think I've been fooled with all the disguises?' He lets out a laugh, 'I may not be good at playing you, Percy, but that doesn't mean I'm not good at telling whether you're playing someone else.'

'Why do you do this to HIM?' I tilt my head to Credence.

'Bring him and follow me.' He hears me, but does not answer, 'You too, Newt.'

I hesitate for a second before walking over and gently putting a hand on Credence's. To my surprise, he slowly gets down to his feet, wrapping my coat around himself. I hold him in one arm. He's shaking slightly.

Albus is in the bedroom, summoning things and banishing them back out of boredom. He's taken off the disguise. I cannot meet his gaze; I feel like he has known things have gone wrong when he didn't get lunch on time.

He doesn't give a comment at Gellert or me coming in, just frowning when he sees Credence. Then when Newt appears, he immediately smashes the ropes and chains, jumps off the bed and pulls him into a quick hug. The boy in my arm shivers.

'You switched with Percy to protect your best student, am I right, Alby?' Gellert catches Albus on the shoulder and throws him onto the mattress before leaning in and biting down on the smaller man's lips. He pulls Albus up by the collar and taps the wand on the old clock, ' _Dissendium_.'

The clock slowly moves aside, revealing a hallway at the end of which is another Rococo-style door.

The door leads to a much larger room with similar painted walls and ceiling and a king-size bed covered with beautifully decorated sheet and quilt. A vase is placed on the writing desk, filled with fresh lavenders. Gellert summons a glass and pours in red wine from the tip of the wand. He takes a sip, and turns on his heels to Albus, ' _Obscuro_.'

'You -' Newt has already drawn his wand out.

' _Accio_.' The wand flies into Gellert's hand.

I silently cast _Expelliarmus_ at him to make him drop both wands, 'When did you begin using verbal magic, Gellert?'

He sneers, then I feel my skin is burnt; I let out a gasp. A lash of fire is conjured from the tip of his index finger, its end just flogged across my neck, and I have heard the sizzles.

Credence pulls slightly away from me. When I turn to look, dark smoke-like mass is rising around him. The mass seems to have a life of its own; it slaps the fire rope back at Gellert, making it wrap around the latter's body and burn before he can stop the charm.

Everyone is just silent.

I see the same kind of darkness in those hazel eyes again. 'Credence...' I call his name again, softly, my right hand holding up.

He comes close to me, and I instinctively step back. My legs hit the edge of the bed, and I lose my balance, falling back onto the mattress. His long, slender fingers tear off my clothes, then his, in an effectiveness I've expected from anyone but this Second Salem boy, and I'm so astonished by all of this that I don't realize what he's doing until my legs are pushed up high and spread wide. The black mass is hissing, pulsing, swirling, catching up with the rhyme of the boy's erection pumping in and out of me. He has tears in his eyes, his lips twitching; he's mumbling something, but I cannot distinguish. His movements are far from skillful, therefore being fucked raw like this hurts even more than it should, despite his size and speed as well as the dark mass shifting around us savagely, sparkles of flame shining. I hear myself pleading.

'Uh - ugh...' His breaths turns to irregular quick pants; he throws his head back, lips part, staring vacantly at the ceiling.

'No...don't - ugh - Credence...' Sweat has soaked the sheet beneath me. The veins on his stretched neck are pumping out, like streams of lava flowing down a volcano - 'Ah!' And he comes inside me.

My whole body is burning, vibrating under his rhyme like a puppet. He's not stopping - I don't think it's because I'm not yet over the edge - though he does slow down, breathing heavily. I vaguely hear Newt cries, 'No! No, please...' He's sobbing, 'Please don't, Mr - Ugh!' Then he falls silent. Something that Gellert says afterwards gets drowned in the moans from the boy on top of me. He leans in closer, kissing, licking and nipping the hot, sweaty skin of my chest. 'Uh...Credence...' I have no idea where he learned all this, but it feels so sinfully good.

And I finally get to hear clearly what he's been whispering. He murmurs between breathless pants, 'I'm sorry...' Tears are streaming down his cheeks, his eyes red and watery. I stop dead. Hi entire body is shaking as he keeps thrusting in and pulling out; I can tell he's exhausted and he's literally urging his body to move, trying to push himself over the edge again and again, but there's a force that makes him go on. A force that has gone wild, too much that he has partly lost control of it. Is that what he's apologizing for? I slit my eyes open, and run a hand in his messy dark hair humid with sweat. From the corner of my eye, through the wall of black mass around Credence and me, I catch sight of blue fire pulsating with bright blue light upon Gellert's palm. He hurls it forward, causing a little chaos in the direction the flame is going. ' _Silencio_!' Shouts he.

The shifting dark mass blocks my view. 'Mr Graves...' The boy breathes against the fossa above my clavicle, his arms on either side of me trembling. Through his moans and gasps echoing around my ears, Albus suddenly screams, ' _Relashio_!' Follows the crisp sound of the Elder Wand hitting the wooden floor. 'This is too far, Gel.' Says Albus in a low, unchallengeable voice that doesn't even sound like him. Credence released inside me for one more time, and his entire body collapsed, falling onto me. The black mass is gradually quieting down and fading.

'You're afraid?' Snaps Gellert.

'It can kill yourself.' Albus states clearly, word by word.

'You know nothing about the Dark Arts, Albus Dumbledore.' Now I can see him, pushing Newt's head towards his abdomen, his cock bobbing in and out of the blindfolded British boy's mouth. His free hand pins the professor against the wall by the neck, his eyes staring straight into the clear blue ones, 'You have no idea how well I can control it.' But neither picks up the wand.

Albus gasps at the touch when Gellert rubs a knee underneath his balls, but he manages a complete, steady sentence, 'You never know when it betrays you, Gellert.'

'Don't educate me, Professor.' He shoves his hip further into Newt's throat, getting a whimper from the nearly suffocated boy kneeling in front of him in an extremely awkward position. 'Do as I told you, or I'll burn all of you.' He laughs, his head thrown back.

Credence is watching me. When I realize and returns the gaze, he turns away and sits up, getting off me. The tracks of tears have dried, so have the stains of my blood on his lips.

Gellert releases his grip on Newt's hair and spins him around. He glances at my direction before conjuring thick ropes that tie themselves around Albus's wrists, waist and ankles. 'Gellert!' I call out. He pulls and drags the ropes like playing with a puppet, forcing his victim to hold Newt from the back and penetrate him, no matter how much Albus struggles. For some reason, counter-spells are not working. There are tiny sparkles of fire in the fibers. I'm instinctively about to freeze the fire, when his lips form the very word the way I have not yet forgotten - ' _Imperio_.' Yellow-green light strikes my eyes, and then I feel lightheaded, my mind and body separating. And the former loses control over the latter. Another will stronger than mine comes from everywhere around me, screaming orders and pulling me around. I walk towards Albus and lie down between his legs, my head beneath Newt's dripping tip. My legs are pulled up once more, and three fingers enter into my hole that has not yet recovered from the experience just now. Gellert rubs his shaft in the gap between his hand and the inner side of my thigh, his tongue reaching up to lick the arse of Albus. Precome falls all over my face; several drops land in my mouth, and I swallow them. Fiery breaths caress every inch of my skin, and ice-cold water follows. My mind is yelling, so is the bizarre voice that is currently in charge. I cannot distinguish either; I am clearly aware of what my body is doing, but it feels like I'm the spirit of a dead watching his own corpse striding into the hell.

Dark smoke rises above me. I hear Newt gulp, whispering a word that I'm so familiar with but fail to recognize.

All in a sudden, the space around me shakes, cracks, and I feel like waking up from a nightmare where all the scenes have just come true. I am lying under between the legs of two men, being finger-fucked by Gellert Grindelwald.

I remember the word Newt has just uttered - 'Obscurus.'

I cast _Finite Incantatem_ to the entire room, and jump up to see Credence at the center of the Obscurus, his figure intertwining with the fibers of the black mass, the same darkness burning in the hazel eyes. Gellert's first reaction is to summon the Elder Wand, yet before he can, Newt waves his wand swiftly, and as blue light shines on the tip, Gellert's body jerks, flies backwards and hit the wall hard before falling to the floor, the Elder Wand dropping from his hand. Albus immediately summons it. As I look over my shoulder, the Obscurus has already taken up almost all the space left of the room, clinging onto the walls, hissing, pulsing, swirling, scarlet flames flashing here and there. Newt has redressed himself in the shirt and trousers, standing close to the furious black mass, gazing up, his right hand holding in the air, the wand on his belt.

'Credence is Taboo.' His voice rings again in my head.

Newt has some kind of power over this magical creature. The young magizoologist simply keeps still in the same position for vaguely ten seconds, a light shining into his bright blue eyes. The Obscurus appears to comprehend him, and as it withdraws its stretching strands, the figure of Credence reforms, curling up in the center of his dark protection.

Gellert gets up and steps forward. I reach out an arm to block him from getting closer, but he pushes me aside. Not thinking much, I grab his shoulder from the back, turn him around and press our lips together. It's the only way you can stop him, I tell myself, even though I feel there's something more than that. His lips are warm, soft, still moist. He place a hand on the back of neck, more controlling than affectionate, and roughly pushes a tongue in. His nails scratch my skin, his teeth biting my already bruised lips; blood drips down my chin, and he catches the drops with one hand, and paint them on my dick.

'Ngh...Gellert...' I slowly pull away.

He narrows his bicolor eyes. 'Shh.' His hands slide down to the small of my back.

He leans in, our skin almost touching, and whispers in my ear, ' _Imperio_.'

That is the last thing I know.

* * *

En me penchant vers toi, reine des adorées,

Je croyais respirer le parfum de ton sang.

Que les soleils sont beaux dans les chaudes soirées!

\- Charles Baudelaire·Les Fleurs Du Mal, Spleen Et Idéal, XXXVI: Le Balcon

**Author's Note:**

> Nooooo I have to stop here this is going too far I didn't mean to write this much neither did I mean to plot it like this I don't know what happened but I have to stop here omg. And believe me this is intended for Valnetine's Day but I've written too much and failed to finish it on time so it becomes a late-IFD work but okay whatever. Apologies to my lovelies who have been expecting this work! I know this doesn't quite look like what I've promised, so really sorry. And yeah I know it's too much plot for PWP...and I'm suddenly doubting if there has been several times that I typed 'swallow' for 'swell'. Anyway...I never really beta my own fic and it's probably a bad habit. I should at least check typos. But I started correcting HTMLs of [_Butterfly Kisses_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128277) about a year ago and I haven't yet finished. God what have I been doing then.  
>  Okay whatever. So... _Schrei_ is a great song by Tokio Hotel, and _Volcano_ by the Vamps ft Silento is brilliant too! Really love the Vamps boys. Especially when they do _Volcano_ live, Tris will be doing the rap and Gawwwd it's so cool he's just amazing. It's like he can do everything! He can sing and rap and dance and play the guitar and the drums and by saying drums I mean everything that he can beat including but not limited in drum sets, all kinds of little drums, kids' toy drums, tables, chairs, laptops, bowls, boxes, cases, speakers, Con's butt (oops), basically anything. Recently thinking about adding a bit of Tradley and Tronnor in _C'Est D'Ici Que Je Vous Écris_ because Tristan Evans is basically flirting with everyone in the band, but Trames...okay I ship Tradley and Tronnor more. Yes I love Tris too much. And I need those long tees with animal prints please.  
>  And...this should be the first time I ever used American spellings because POV Percival Graves (despite the fact that Colin is a cute Irish bean himself), and it's so weird! No I'm not saying that American spelling is bad or something, no. Just because for like ages I've been stubbornly keeping using British spellings even when I'm writing to American people. No offense but I just like British spellings much more than American and I don't quite know why.  
> For the interrogation room scene I'm sort of referring to the original script but have added some other details that are not in the script. And I'm piling up spells I know that. There's actually no much need to make everything verbal and with wand but...okay I don't have an excuse.  
> And when Albus screamed ' _Relashio_ ', it was when Gellert held his wand aloft and was about to cast Fiendfyre because Newt has been rejecting so strongly what he was asked to do. And I really really love _Imperio_! Yeah that's pretty evil but I love it.  
>  So...okay a late happy Valentine and happy IFD, and I'm gonna grab something to eat.  
> Beta'd on 16 Feb 2017.


End file.
